<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cradle by only_forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483082">cradle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever'>only_forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Campfires, Canon Compliant, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko enjoys being with Katara by the campfire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cradle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She leans against his broad chest, tucking herself carefully beneath his chin. “Zuko, you’re always so warm,” she whispers softly, so that only he can hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is. He always runs hot. Still, he keeps his arms wrapped tightly around her as they sit with the others around the campfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka is running through all his various conspiracy theories while Suki lounges beside him, humoring his passionate rants fondly. Aang and Toph are both wrapped up in their own little world of jokes and games and bending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Zuko and Katara are together by the fire, and he cradles her as closely as he possibly can. If the world comes crashing down, at least she’ll be in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>